Brook Where Small Fish Swim
Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) is a brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series Moonrise :She is the younger sister to Talon of Swooping Eagle, a prey-hunter, and a member of the Tribe of Rushing Water. Brook is from a younger litter than her brother, and when their mother was killed by Sharptooth, Brook was looked after by Talon. She befriended Stormfur in Moonrise and later they both fell in love. However, when Brook was forced to betray him, he didn't forgive her until Sharptooth was killed later in the book. Dawn :In Dawn, Stormfur chose to leave RiverClan and join her Tribe, since he no longer had a reason to stay with the Clans now that rest of his family had passed on to StarClan except for Graystripe, who was still missing. Twilight :She appears in the final scene of Twilight with Stormfur in ThunderClan's camp at the conclusion of the badger battle. The reason they have come is unknown, though they claim it to be that they wanted to see if the Clans were settling in. Sunset :In Sunset, Brook and Stormfur stay with ThunderClan for a short time, only to leave for RiverClan. They intend to stay with Stormfur's former Clan and Brook plans to become a warrior. She, along with other cats, went on a patrol to find Berrykit. She had the idea to dig up the stick, to release the string. Brambleclaw, on a voyage around the lake appointed by Firestar, sees Brook accidentally chase a squirrel across the border to ShadowClan. Hawkfrost spots Brook and the three cats go back to RiverClan's camp. After a number of RiverClan cats claim that Brook shouldn't be in RiverClan because she can't follow the warrior code nor does she know it. Hawkfrost tells Leopardstar that he would have liked for Brook to be run over by a monster that barely missed her. A moment later, Hawkfrost goads Stormfur into attacking him. Blackclaw and Mistyfoot pull the warriors apart, and Leopardstar reluctantly exiles Stormfur and Brook from RiverClan, saying that he has forgotten, just doesn't care for, or doesn't believe in the warrior code. They leave RiverClan, and the two are then taken back to ThunderClan by Brambleclaw. Firestar accepts their return, though he meets some disagreement from a few cats. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In The Sight, Jaypaw said Brook's scent smelled like the mountain wind and the falling waterfalls, that her voice is slightly deep, and her accent is thick. Brook later gives Hollypaw advice when Hollypaw doubts her decision of becoming Leafpool's apprentice. Dark River :She, along with Daisy, congratulated Millie on keeping her kittypet name as her warrior name. Brook is part of patrol that fights WindClan. She defeats Owlwhisker during the battle. Outcast :Her former Tribemates, Talon and Night, come to ThunderClan for help driving off the intruders. It is revealed that when Stormfur told the Tribe to attack, giving a show of strength, Jag was killed. Stoneteller banished them, and told them that they were dead to the Tribe. She decides to go help her Tribemates in the Mountains. Eclipse :In the preview of Eclipse at the end of Outcast, it shows that she and Stormfur have decided to stay with the Tribe. Family Members Brothers: Talon of Swooping Eagle Living (As of Outcast) :Crag Where Eagles Nest Living (As of Outcast) Mate: Stormfur Living (As of Outcast) Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters